More then meets the eye
by VampireGriffindorChick
Summary: Megan is no ordinary girl.She is a witch and the daughetr of Lord Voldemort himself.But she is good and not evil.The order made her go to Charlie Swans James Potter brother  to live there and act like Charlie long lost daughter.Full summarry inside
1. Auther notes!

**A/n:So I hope you like this read!**

**Summary: Megan is no ordinary is a witch and the daughetr of Lord Voldemort she is good and not order made her go to Charlie Swans(James Potter brother) to live there and act like Charlie long lost will happen when she meets a handsome muscle guy who happens to be a vampire.**

**Character Study:**

**Name:Megan Marvelo Riddle(she dropped it to just Megan)  
><strong>

**Age:17**

**Bio:Megan is a nice girl who always put herself after hates her father and her father knwos knows her father id getting in her mind to get her to join his she will put up with it if it means she is doing the right she sees the vampire she isnatly know what they are.**

**What does she look like:.com/imgres?q=Zoey+Brooks&hl=en&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1600&bih=556&tbm=isch&tbnid=Lhp6MP0a3Zt1qM:&imgrefurl=.com/wiki/File:S3_misspca_&docid=Xt-V-Gm2dwXUlM&imgurl=./_cb20100213112853/zoey101/images/8/87/S3_misspca_&w=512&h=384&ei=CBL5Tr6cD4Gq2gWp0J22Ag&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=604&vpy=223&dur=6630&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=167&ty=150&sig=106080358368543290585&page=5&tbnh=100&tbnw=133&start=71&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:71**


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Forks!

**A/N:Okay so Megan looks like Zoey Brookes from **_**Zoey**__**101**_**.Okay here is the first Chapter!Please review.**

**Summary:Megan is no ordinary is a witch and the daughter of Lord Voldemort. She is good and now the order made her go to Charlie Swans(James Potter brother) to live there and act like Charlie's long lost will happen when she meets a handsome muscle guy who happens to be a vampire?**

**Chapter 1:Hello Forks Megan's POV**

I was at the airport saying goodbye to all my friends.I would miss them ,but I was doing the right thing. If my father,Lord Voldemort, found me he would torture me to join him or ever came first.I closed my eyes and thought to my self '_Goodbye Londen,Hello _Forks'.

When I was on the plane I put my Ipod in my ears ,that I got from Harry, and put on some muggle music on.I liked the sound of this girl voice; her name was Selena Gomez.I loved the song called _Hit The Lights_ by her. I listened to the song and I started to drift off to sleep.I woke up when I heard the flight attendent say that we were landing and hope you enjoyed your we landed I grabbed my carry on bag that I put a spell on to make all my cloths fit and my purse.I walked off the plane and looked for Charlie.I only saw a picture of him ,but I thought how hard could it be finding.I was right.I saw him right a away and went over to we walked to the car in silent.I put my bag in the trunk of the got to the passenger side.

"So, your a witch.."he said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah"I said smiling.

"Well I want to thankyou for you know not being on your father side and it would probaly of made James happy to"he said looking over smiling.

"Oh, it's fine"I said feeling better about being here.

"Um, my daughter,Bella, doesn't , it's up to you to tell her"he said.

"Well since my father is running the Minstry I'm not going to because then he know were I am.I don't want you or Bella killed"I said.

"Okay"he said and that was the end of our conversation.

When we got to the home there was a rusty old red truck and a silver volvo in the driveway. We pulled in behind the red truck.

"Well Bella's boyfriend here"he said looking mad.

"Err, do you not like him"I asked.

"No It just I don't like thinking of her leaving me someday."he said sighing.

"Oh"I said and got out.I went to the back and got my stuff.

When we walked in Bella and her boyfriend were thing I notice about Edward was the inhumanily beauty.I didn't really care that he was got up and walked over to me.

"Hi I;m guessing your Megan"she said with a smiled and I just nodded,"Well I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen"

"Nice to meet you both"I said smiling Bella smiled and went back to her chair.

Charle showed me to my room it was next Bella' room. My room wasn;t big ,but I didn't mind.I started unpacking when I looked what time it was 9:00 P.M. I deacided to hit the I brushed my teeth and put on my sexy pajammas on.I went to sleep smiling and hoping tommerow would be a good day.

**What did you think?You like not like?Tell me in your reviews.**

**1 reviewno new chapter**

**2 reviews1 new chapter**

**3 reviews 2 new chapters**

**4 and more reviews3 new chapters**

**So review!**


	3. Chapter 2:Forks HighschoolHas Vampires

**A/n:Thankyou for reviewing!I am trying to make sure that this chapter is easier to understand!Please review! :)**

Summary:Megan is no ordinary is a witch and the daughter of Lord Voldemort. She is good and now the order made her go to Charlie Swans(James Potter brother) to live there and act like Charlie's long lost will happen when she meets a handsome muscle guy who happens to be a vampire?

Chapter 2:Forks Highschool Has Vampires

Megan

****POV:****

I woke up the nest morning and went to the shower.I took one so quick and dryed my hair.I then put on a green hoodie and jeans with some black convers.I put my wand in my back pocket where I put a spell on , you can't notice my wand there.I walked downstairs were Bella was eating asked if I wanted any but I declined ,because I ussually don't eat in the morning.

"You ready to go"Bella asked.

"Yes"I said with a smile.

"Oh, A lot of people will stare at you since your the new girl"she said.

"Okay"I said not really caring and we walked to the car.

When we arrivied at the school everybody stared at me.'_Just like Bella said' _I thought to told me where the front office was and that's were I went.I walked in and there was a old lady wearing big round smiled at me.

"I'm Megan Swan"I said with a , I had to use my last name as Swan now since Charlie is my "dad".

"Oh yes here is your scedule right here and here is a map to find your way around."she said handing me the stuff.

"Thankyou"I said and walked out.

I looked at my schdule it was pretty easy , part of the reason is because I'm a witch and witches or wizards are smater then the average muggle.I looked at the map and walked to my first class.I gave my teacher a slip to sign saying I was teacher signed it and didn't make me do a told me to go sit by Jasper Hale.

"Jasper Hale raise your hand so Megan knows where to sit"my teacher said and I saw somebody raise his hand.I went and sat next to him.

"Hi I'm Jasper"he said with a smile.

"I'm Megan"I said with a sweet smile.

"So your Bella's sister?"he asked and I nodded,"I'm one her friends"

"That's cool"I said.

When the bell rang we stopped was pretty boring we just read Rome and Juliet.I already that so I just thought to myself.

My next classes went in a it was time for found me and we went got she lead me to table with her friends.I sat down next her and this other girl named introduces me to everybody and for some odd reason Emmett was staring at me


End file.
